Katherine Pierce
by I-Stand-by-you
Summary: Une mini-fiction centrée sur Katherine. Je ne sais pas encore quels couples je vais faire mais ce sera sûrement du Kalijah. Attention, SPOILERS SAISON 4 ET 5.


Pour patienter jusqu'à la saison 5, une mini-fiction sur notre Katherine.*

**SPOILERS SAISON 4 & 5.**

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Katherine se sentait différente. Elle n'aurait jamais su dire si c'était en bien ou en mal. La jeune Bulgare battit des paupières avant de tenter de se relever, en vain. La brunette retomba lourdement au sol, en poussant un soupire désespéré. Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi &tait-elle allongée par terre, sans aucune force ? Une pensée la fit frémir. Et si Klaus était finalement revenu et l'avait kidnappé ? Malheureusement, la belle brune ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Son état devait être dut à la verveine, oui cet hybride fou avait dû l'en asperger. Elle passa une main sur son visage, aucune trace de brûlure. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant du sang sur sa paume ! N'importe quelle blessure cicatrisait, normalement. Soudainement, elle sentit un affreux mal de crâne s'emparer d'elle, tandis que sa gorge la brûlait et que son ventre lui faisait ressentir d'affreux maux. Katherine se tordait, tentant de se soustraire à cette douleur qui semblait insurmontable. Elle toussa, crachant au passage un peu de sang. Tout devenait de plus en plus flou, la dernière chose qu'elle sembla voir fut une petite silhouette qui lui était inconnue.

La deuxième fois, Katherine se réveilla en sursaut, ce qui la fit souffrir d'autant plus. D'atroces courbatures avaient pris possession de son corps. Elle jeta un petit coup d'oeil inquiet autour d'elle. Katherine était allongée dans un lit, assez confortable, qui se situait dans une chambre assez coquette. Non, ce n'était pas le genre de Klaus de venir loger ici. Et puis, si c'était l'hybride qui l'avait enlevé jamais la Pierce n'aurait eut le droit à un tel confort. Il fallait qu'elle trouve du sang. Elle le devait. mais ce qui étonnait la prétendue vampire, c'est qu'elle n'en n'avait absolument pas envie. C'est alors qu'une petite brune à la peau pâle rentra dans la salle avec un plateau qui contenait un grand verre d'eau et des fruits. Katherine arqua un sourcil en jaugeant l'inconnue du regard.

"Ah, tu es enfin réveillée Elena ! Presque deux jours que tu dormais, je commençais à m'inquiéter, s'exclama la petite brune.

C'était donc ça. L'humaine l'avait prise pour Elena et l'avait donc recueillie chez elle.

Je m'en doute, répliqua sèchement Katherine en roulant des yeux."

La jeune humaine devint soudain blême, sa respiration devint saccadée.

" Tu n'es pas Elena, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Bravo Sherlock ! Et qui es-tu au juste ?

- April, April Young. Je... Je pensais que tu étais Elena mais tu peux prendre ce qu'il y a sur le plateau, tu m'as l'air faible, dit timidement April.

- Je veux du sang ! Pas de l'eau, Katherine poussa un profond soupire."

April resta un moment sans rien faire avant de sortir de la chambre. Etant amie avec Rebekah, elle conservait des poches de sang pour les fois où son amie avait soif. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et tendit la précieuse poche à la brunette assoiffée. Katherine s'en saisit mais eut un mouvement d'arrêt. L'odeur du sang lui donnait plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose. Elle hésita une seconde avant de fermer les yeux et d'avaler plusieurs gorgées. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur tandis qu'elle recrachait le liquide en toussant. La jeune Bulgare lâcha la poche en tremblant. Pourquoi le sang la répugnait-elle à ce point ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas guérit ? Lentement et en évitant le regard d'April, la Pierce se saisit du verre d'eau et le but à grande gorgée. Le liquide froid apaisa tout de suite sa gorge en feu. Un doute assaillit l'esprit de Katherine. Une peur affreuse la fit devenir d'une couleur aussi blanche que celle des draps. Elle resta figée durant quelques secondes avant d'entreprendre de manger quelques fruits. A sa grande surprise, ces aliments furent savoureux, après tout elle n'en n'avait pas mangé depuis très longtemps, c'était sûrement pour cela, oui.

"Tu manges comme les humains maintenant ? fit remarquer April, légèrement étonnée."

Cette remarque eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Katherine qui se releva brutalement, oubliant sur le coup son mal être.

_Humain. Elena. Le remède._

Katherine posa une main sur l'endroit où était situé son coeur, éteint depuis cinq siècles. Un léger cri de stupeur lui échappa quand il lui sembla sentir un battement, puis deux.

Elle était redevenue humaine, elle Katherine Pierce qui haïssait la mortalité. Elle était redevenue Katerina Petrova.

* * *

Voilà, la première partie est en ligne. :)

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Des critiques, avis ? :)

Merci & bonne journée. :)


End file.
